Plo Koon
Plo Koon is one of the main characters who appeared in the Star Wars franchise. He is portrayed by Matt Sloan in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, and is voiced by James Arnold Taylor in The Clone Wars TV series. He was killed during Order 66 by his own troopers. Background Personality In his youth, Plo was stubborn and difficult, yet humble and polite. In his later years. he became very calm and level-headed, as he rarely lost his composure. He was also one of the wisest and most intelligent members of the Jedi Order. Like many of his kind, Plo had a strong sense of justice, as he saw issues in black and white. He had a very close bond with Ahsoka Tano, having been the Jedi that found her and brought her to the Jedi Temple, affectionately nicknaming her "Little Soka". Despite this special bond, like most of the Jedi Council, Plo ultimatey abandoned her when she was accused of treason, as he believed (abliet unwillingly) she would commit unspeakable crimes, and only made half-hearted attempts to prove Ahsoka innocent. However, he was the only member of the Jedi Council who actually apologized to Ahsoka after she was proved to be innocent; while the others took no reponsability for their mistake, Plo humbly admitted they had been wrong to accuse Ahsoka and even called her by her nickname of "Little Soka". Plo's devotion to justice ultimately blinded him to the fact that he knew Ahsoka better than any other Jedi, apart from Anakin Skywalker, and that she would never murder someone in cold blood. During the Clone Wars, Plo developed an affinity for the clone troopers under his command and often stated how their lives meant more to him than completing a mission. For instance, he questioned Sergeant Sinker about why he had no hope of being rescued. When the clone replied that it was because all clones were created to be an expendable product, General Plo firmly stated "not to me", thus showing that he felt a degree of compassion for the clones, which was unfortunately partly responsible for his death when the clones followed Order 66 and unceremoniously killed him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Plo was very powerful, and had a very strong connection to the Force. He was one of the most powerful Force users of his time. **'Telekinesis:' Plo utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Plo utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Electric Judgment:' Plo utilized Electric Judgment to kill or knocked his opponents unconscious. **'Alter Environment:' Plo utilized Electric Alter Environment to to manipulate nature. **'Ayna-seff:' Plo utilized Ayna-seff to suffused his body with a low level of electromagnetic radiation, and makes his brain activity undetectable. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Plo was highly skilled in lightsaber combat and a very gifted duelist. He was one of the most skilled lightsaber duelists of his time. **'Form V:' Plo was highly skilled in Form V. **'Form IV:' Plo was very skilled in Form IV. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Plo was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Master Pilot:' Plo was highly skilled in piloting every type of flying craft. His skills were rivaled only by Anakin Skywalker and Saesee Tiin. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Plo's valued weapon and possession was his blue lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Plo had a blue lightsaber and used it throughout his Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. It would remain in his possession until his death. Category:Characters Category:Character stubs Category:Star Wars characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentors Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Jedi Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Knights